Love Lived and Love Lost
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Kagami has felt her emotions bubbling ever since she felt more feelings for her friend, Konata. She invited her over but will everything turn out the way it is intended? Or will something worse happen? Please R&R ONE SHOT


**Love lived and love lost**

* * *

Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiragii were sitting in Kagami's room reading manga and just chatting about random stuff that had happened over the weekend. Tsukasa, Kagami's sister, was staying at a friends and her parents and other sisters were at a retreat that their mother had won in a magazine that she always read. Kagami figured that since she would have the house to herself, she would invite her best friend, although she would never admit it, over for a sleepover.

"Yeah, after I rubbed it on though it became stinky." Kagami laughed. She always seemed to feel better when Konata was around even if the little blunette did annoy her sometimes. She actually invited her over not for just the company, but because she had this nagging feeling that she may think of the small girl as more than just a friend. Her personality just wouldn't let her admit it.

"Damn..."Kagami whispered to herself while knocking herself softly on the head. Konata looked up, puzzled, with a stick of strawberry pocky hanging out of her mouth. Kagami drooled slightly at the pocky...and the smaller girls lips...she just wanted a taste of them together just once.

"Huh? What is it Kagami?" The girl asked. Kagami's face flushed and she began waving her hands in front of her while her face was turning red.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing is wrong at all. Why would you ask such a stupid question? Geez, Konata." She said faster than Konata could clear the 50 yard dash...which was pretty fast to say the least...The blunette suddenly grew her trademark cat-like smile and glared at Kagami.

"Oh Kagamiiiin...Who are you thinking about? Who is he, huh? Do I know him? Why is your face turning red if it's nothing? You can tell your old buddy Konata, The Great, Izumi." Konata teased the violet haired girl. She now had a visible vein in her forehead. Her emotions had been out of control lately and she had been trying to control them...but she no longer could...She exploded with all of the intense mix of rage and love that had been bottled up inside ever since she met the small girl.

"SHUT UP KONATA! YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE SO STOP PRETENDING TO ACT LIKE YOU CARE. ALL YOU DO IS TEASE ME ALL THE TIME. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? I JUST TRIED TO BE YOUR FRIEND EVER SINCE WE MET AND ALL YOU DO IS MAKE FUN OF ME EVERY CHANCE WE GET. I GET IT, I'M A FAT, GOOD FOR NOTHING, WASTE OF SPACE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO REMINDING ME OF THAT LITTLE FACT EVERY TIME I TURN AROUND. WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU ARE THE SHORTEST GIRL IN TOWN AND DO NOTHING BUT PLAY GAMES ALL DAY. IF ANYONE IS MORE OF A WASTE OF SPACE, IT IS YOU. YOU WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING AND END UP A LOSER LIKE YOUR PEDO DAD!" Kagami screamed. She clasped her hands to her mouth after she realized what she had just said to the one girl who had always been there for her. She was sorry she had said it, but there was no way to take all of that back. She looked at Konata's face and it was filled with sadness...a sadness that would devastate even the most emotionless of people...Kagami had screwed up for good this time.

"I'm sorry I bugged you all these years Kagami...I'll leave now. You won't ever have to see me again. I promise. Kagami...I just wanted you to know...I never once thought any of those things. You have always been my best friend...no...more than that. I love you, Kagami. That will never change. Goodbye." The girl cried as she gathered her things. She looked down at the last manga she was picking up. It was the one Kagami gave her for her birthday last year. She let a single tear fall onto the cover of the comic and ran out into the rain not even stopping to look back. Kagami sat there in shock. She didn't even know who she was anymore. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking violently and her breath was short and ragged.

"Konata...don't leave me...I love you too." Kagami whispered to herself as she curled up into a ball and let out all the tears she had and more. She had destroyed her chance at being happy with the one she loved and she had just found out that the little blunette had loved her back the entire time. How could she be so stupid? She nodded off while crying right where she had curled up.

* * *

The next morning she was woken up by a furious pounding on her door. She groggily got up and yawned while opening the door. She found her sister, Tsukasa, standing on the other side. She looked out of breath and didn't even say anything. She just slapped Kagami and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the house and down the road.

"Woah, Tsukasa, where are we going? Why are you in such a hurry? I haven't even gotten dressed yet." Kagami asked the girl while still running. Tsukasa completely ignored her twin and continued running. It was only then that Kagami noticed which direction they were going. They were going in the direction of Konata's house. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this.

As they neared the Izumi residence, the feeling grew stronger. It started to feel like her heart was being ripped in two. She wasn't sure she wanted to go any further, but she knew Tsukasa was not letting her go no matter what. They rounded the last corner and the gate to Konata's house came into view. Standing in front of their house were many people and they all seemed to be crying. There was a couple of police cars in front of the house as well. Kagami's heart sank lower than it had ever sank before.

"Konata!" Kagami screamed as she broke away from her sister's vice and ran ahead. She shoved past the police who tried to keep her from going inside and bolted up the stairs to Konata's room. Her face went white when she saw the scene before her.

"Konata...no...you didn't...you couldn't...not before..." Kagami choked. Laying before her, was the body of the once vibrant girl. All around her were pill bottles of every kind and they were all empty. There was also a note next to her. Kagami threw up on the spot at the sight and she felt her legs give out beneath her. She fell to her knees and picked up the note to read it.

* * *

_**Dear everyone I know and love,**_

_**I can no longer be a part of this world. I have found out the one person I love hates me and wants nothing to do with me. She was the one thing that made my day at school. She was the reason I didn't just drop out. She was everything to me. As long as I could be near her, I was happy. I didn't care if we werent together because I was happy with just being able to hear her voice and see her face every day. Nothing will ever compare to the time I spent with her just laughing and joking. As I say my final goodbye to you all, just know that I will always love Kagami Hiragii. Even in death, I shall love you. I promised you that you wouldn't need to see me again and I am keeping that promise. I couldn't bear to break a promise to the one I love.**_

_**Goodbye everyone I will watch over all of you in Heaven.**_

_**Until we meet again.**_

_**Konata "The Great" Izumi**_

* * *

At that moment, all light in Kagami's eyes just faded. She sat there rereading the note over and over again like a doll. Not blinking. Not moving. Not breathing. Just reading. She couldn't process what she had just witnessed. There was no way that this happened. Her blunette was gone forever and there was nothing she would do about it.

Tsukasa was now standing behind her and had a look of anger and sadness in her eyes. She was angry and sad for her sister because she knew how she felt, but never said anything to respect her sisters wishes. She was also angry at herself because she feels if she had said something to Konata, all of this would not have happened. She was about to say something when Kagami stood up and ran outside. Past everyone. Past her house. Past the train station. She just kept running. Maybe if she kept going, she would find her little blunette waiting for her. That is all she wanted.

"I'm coming, Konata. Wait for me. I will be there soon." Kagami said as she realized where her body was taking her. She found herself standing on the outskirts of town by the seawall that was built to protect from waves. It was a good 120 feet to the ground. She knew what she was doing and she did not regret it. She would be with her love soon.

"Konata, I'm here. Take me with you. I love you." Kagami said quietly as she spread her arms out and closed her eyes. She felt her heart beat faster with anticipation. She took a deep breath and let herself fall forward. She smiled as she plunged down towards her liberation from this sadness which clenched her soul.

She was found a few days later by police. She had died upon impact. After the funeral of both Kagami Hiragii and Konata Izumi, who had loved eachother more than anything, everyone drifted apart. Their school held a ceremony for the both of them and everyone mourned the loss of the two teens.

All of their family and friends decided that it would be best to place a memorial for the two girls who had brought joy to the hearts of them all. They had all hoped that they were happy together in Heaven. They placed a plaque on the seawall in memorial of the girls.

* * *

_**Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiragii**_

_**Please be happy together until we all meet again. We all love and miss you both**_

_**Till the day we are all together again**_

_**Love,**_

_**The town which you both brightened.**_

_**END**_

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES-Another Lucky star tragedy haha. I seem to write a lot of these, but I enjoy it and I hope you guys do as well. Please R&R and let me know what you guys think. Feels good to be back writing my stories and hopefully I am back for good this time.**_

_**-Echoesofmercy**_


End file.
